pulprpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Death in Egypt
Death in Egypt is the second scenario in the Pulp RPG campaign. Something’s missing... Players are notified by their liaison Dr. Thomas Westmore that the Eye is missing after a catburglar broke into the museum. Players should investigate the burglary. When they arrive in Westmore's office, they find an open safe and their Eye of Kilquato stolen (one of the two). The NYPD is still interviewing people and investigating the scene. With a successful 'notice' they recognize 1 of the policemen in the office as a gentleman they already saw before on the street. He might have been following them at that time (happened when Kator was showing off treasure in public and Virginia responded by looking around if anybody had noticed). The SS is not the same as the one in Brazil, though he looks a lot like him (both are blonde, tall, muscular, ...arian). He's talking to the warden that discovered the break-in. Once the SS notices he's been spotted, he starts to run and they chase him down in the museum. He commits suicide (poison gas cloud) just as they are getting him. An accomplice will do the same unless the PC's prevent it (if they save the accomplice, he knows nothing of importance; he's just a guard and chauffeur). On the SS-guy's body, they will find a house-key and some money. He also has a notebook containing notes (in german) about the museum security, drawings and pictures of artefacts. The last page was remarks on what the warden saw/knew about the break-in (not much). PC's can try to find the address for the key by investigating the notebook. One item is heavily documented with pictures and a remark about some inscription (this will get the PC's back on track for the scenario). It is an Egyptian statue depicting Anubis (a jackal). This is somewhat odd, since it is known to be a copy from a statue from the tomb of Tutankhamun, from a more recent period and suspect to be a forgery, and therefore not very valuable. The Egyptian statue was in storage in the basement and not in it's proper location on display in the museum - this is why the SS-er was in the museum again, looking for this statue, hoping to get some info from the warden. If the PC's show the picture to the right people in the museum, they will recognize it and lead the players to it. // optional: 'safe-house' In the safehouse the PC's can find a kind of safe (rather difficult to open) that contains the passports (2). The passports indicate that neither was recently in Brazil. They were in Egypt however. There are also some letters and documents. Some look like orders, others are more private. There are also 2 folders; one about the Eye of Kilquato, another about the statue of Annubis (both with pictures). The PC's can also find some (German & US) money. If they search really well, they will also discover that 2 more people stayed here until very recently (comparing names on the documents etc.). (That's the couple they saw in Brazil; they left with the Eye for Germany). The players even discovered that on the inside of the safe there was an label that could have identiefied someone. However, the only readable characters now are "ELGA"... This is part of the name of one of the 2 german officers (the ones they saw in Brazil). // end optional: 'safe-house' // optional: 'police intervention' During the investigation, at some point, the players will encounter the real law officials that are dealing with the robbery. These law officials threaten the players to keep off, but spill that they suspect a bunch of Germans are collecting this kind of treasure. If necessary, they will also get a hint that the Germans are apparently looking for 'indexes' of these artifacts. Something like: "We learned that there was a break-in in the office of Dr. Westmore, just one day after you guys come back for Brazil. What we find strange is that someone robs a museum and takes just that one ... euh 'Eye' artifact... leaving all other -some even more valuable- treasures undisturbed. Now, we suspect this is the work of German spies, and we're really annoyed they have been able to pull this off without us knowing about it. But now we have our best men on this. Anyway, you guys better stay far away from this. It's out of your league. We'll let you know if we find anything." // end optional: 'police intervention' First hurdle: what artefact are the Germans looking for? And where are they looking for it? Where did I leave that map? Obviously, if the Germans are searching for artifacts, they need a map or clue where to find them. So the players need to find that map before the Germans do. Maybe there is something about the statue that could serve as a map. Luckily the museum had that Anubis statue put in storage after they found out it was probably a fake. The players can examine it ('investigate' should give bonuses, as would knowledge of Egyptian culture). They find a hint (the hieroglyph name Khentkaus) and for 2 raises (or if they dare to break the statue open - 1 raise hints that the statue is hollowed) a string of hieroglyphs that translates to "Anubis" and "The Hall of Maps". Some more research will reveal that the mastaba in question (that of Khentkaus I) was only recently excavated (1932), and therefore not yet documented or described in much detail. Because of his knowledge Forrester will know that: *Khentkaus was indeed a fierce worshipper of Anubis. *Anubis is the God of death and burials; of the passage between this life and eternity. He was the first Egyptian god of death, before Osiris. *Anubis is known for "the weighing of the heart" (determining who was worthy of entrance in the realm of the dead) and as protector of tombs. *Khentkaus' tomb is located in a mastaba ("No, it is not the same thing as a pyramid!") in Gizeh, near the three large pyramids and the Sphinx. *Forrester knows that a Dr. Brown, who lives in Cairo, is the real expert on this mastaba. Maybe they should just go there and see this fellow... *Forrester also has a common friend with Dr. Brown: Sophia Rock, aka Miss Tique. His 'relationship' with her had always been ... difficult. (I leave it to Simon to determine how: failed romance, Forrester's extramarital daughter, rivals for some treasure,... whatever) Travelling to Egypt! It should become clear that the mystery can only be solved if the adventurers go to Egypt. Should they need persuasion, the US government could 'blackmail' them, threatening jail-time (and confiscation of all their possessions/shop/treasure...) because of aiding the spies. Of course they can show their good faith by solving the mystery... Arrival in Cairo It is late, the characters are dead tired from the long flight and multiple transfers. They need accomodation. There is a taxi that will take them to the Grand Imperial Hotel, a known hotel that is frequented by English tourists. There they will find food and bedding. The next day should contain a visit to the Museum of Egyptian Antiquities of Cairo to meet with the archeologist from the UK (Prof. Dr. Brown). Cairo Market Between the Hotel and the Museum of Egyptian Antiquities of Cairo, the players must cross a market. There is a huge crowd, and the taxi stops with the message that the museum is just on the other side of the plaza. On this market, there will be attempts at picpocket by locals. Succeed notice roll to avoid the picpockets. Raise will inform the character that they are walking to a building with a German car in front. Double raise will give them the impression someone is forced into that car? Meeting Dr. Brown Except... he's missing. He’s been kidnapped by the Germans because of his knowledge (this is not directly clear to the players, although they can guess it). Other sources Forrester can then take the party to see Miss Tique, she has more answers than she can handle... as always. Miss Tique, in her role as a medium, will reveal to the group that Brown was kidnapped (duh). Also: "that what was hidden is not where it was written". So they need to go to the mastaba themselves and examine it. Camels anyone? If the players want, they can go there by camel. Otherwise Forrest can borrow Miss Tique's car (an open-top with barely enough place for all of them: someone may have to sit on someone else’s lap...). It should be obvious that using the car is only possible for short trips. They can get there, only to find that the Germans were there just a day/hours before them. Smoke still comes from the Mastaba... Serious dungeoneering They should find the secret "Hall of Maps", and must decipher/read the hieroglyphs. Forrester can do this, given some time and books. Either he can get the books from Miss Tique, or go to the Museum of Egyptian Antiquities of Cairo an deal with Khamal... Once translated, the players have enough info/knowledge/contacts (Sophia Rock?) to find out what the Germans are after next: the scepter of Anubis (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anubis), rumored to give access to the world of the dead! (are the Germans planning a zombie/mummy army?) The Hall of Maps reveals the location of the scepter: the Scepter of Anubis is buried in Cynopolis (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cynopolis) and provides a somewhat exact description of the location. Catching up... So, catching up to the German expedition. (oh yes, they left for some place deep in the desert just the day before). If they play it right, they may find/borrow/... an airplane and beat the Germans to Cynopolis (This will turn out to be the plane that belongs to Dr Brown; via his office the players will be made aware of the existence of this plane). If they are not so lucky, they need to go on a truck/jeep trip and find the Germans already digging in the spot with the proverbial red X. Head start? In case the players fly in, they have about 1 day head start on the Germans. Then these will rush in and take over, bringing along about 50 Egyptians with them (diggers + support + servants + leaders + ...). In that day, the players may get (rather important) information about where the relic is really buried (but getting this info will be hard). On the other hand, the Germans will be very suspicious about that plane standing there (meaning the players will have to be extra careful to keep their presence secret). In case the players arrive later, they will still be able to find out that the Germans are digging in the wrong spot (that is, if they search the artifact in the main command tent or talk to the kidnapped archeologist) but they also need to infiltrate the camp. That could be fun, but is probably easier than hiding an airplane... Digging in secret Anyway, while the Germans are digging in one spot, the players have to keep their presence secret and dig right next to them! Luckily some of the players speak German (if only they remember to 'slip into something a bit more German looking' as well). Apart from the digging, they will also find their missing archeologist, and can try to make a plan for communicating with him and rescuing him (and his 8-year-old son). Communicating will be an alternative to finding the object in the main command tent (=give the players the info that the Germans are digging in the wrong spot). If they rescue them, the Germans will be on alert for a while, send out a search-and-retrieve party, and then forget about him (they think they don't need him anymore). The dig site itself This should contain both an underground temple complex and crocodiles. The temple complex should have lots of traps and obstacles and puzzles. At some point the players will need to get past crocodiles (actually, they need the crocs to do something for them). Sure would be handy if they were to have an Eye with them (or 2)!!! The stolen Eye can be found in the safe in the commander's tent. todo: devise some activities to steal that or have it stolen... could also involve Dr Brown or someone other playing a double role... (love interest for one of the players?) Gotcha! Now what? At long last the relic will be found (after a couple of days digging), and - unless the players are very cautious/clever (and aren't they always) - the Germans will become aware of it. Then they have to run and hope to get away with it :-) Basically: if they get airborne, they can get home free. But remember that the only available airplane will be heavily guarded by Germans (if the players didn't fly in, it will be a German army airplane). Of course the players can plan ahead and find a way to deal with these guards, but there will always be someone to fight :-) If the players decide to try to get to the plane, they will find several guards (depending on how/if the players planned this part of the scenario). If they do not overwhelm these and get flying in a limited number of rounds (say 6), the rest of the Germans will swarm them. Then the plane will be damaged/unavailable and the only escape will be with a nearby ground vehicle. If they decide to flee to Cairo in a truck/car/jeep, there will be a rather exciting chase :-) Think cars, trucks, sidecars, motorcycles, some Egyptians on horses/camels etc. Maybe I'll even throw in a tank or so :-) => This should play out as a 'Chase'. The goal of the Germans is to capture the scepter, so they will need to stop the players by boarding/shooting up the vehicle they're in. Once they have the scepter, they will retreat with only minimal interest in the players. That is, only a small part of the chasers will continue to chase the heroes. The players can avoid being boarded by driving erratically, and avoid being shot up by shooting back. Incidentally, there will be 2 trucks available for the players to escape in: one slow with a (defective) mounted gun, another fast with a bit of cover/armor. If they take the slow one, the Germans will attempt to board. If they take the fast one, the Germans will try to immobilize it by shooting at the truck. These trucks will be on site from the start, so the players can plan around them... Escape? In the event the players are caught, they will be transported to Cairo, where they will be released to the US Embassy 'to avoid an international incident'. But thet scepter will be out of reach by then...